Truth, Dare, Or Love
by Xblood-of-the-letheX
Summary: Bella and the pack are playing truth or dare. But one dare leads to many life changing events. The summary may be horrible, but the story is good. This is my first fanfiction, so be kind. :


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the Twilight Saga. It is strictly Stephanie Meyer's and 20th Century Fox's. I am not using this to make a profit.

Full Summary: A game of truth or dare that the pack and Bella play one night leads to many interesting, unexpected events unfolding. (A/N: This story is set in Twilight. But Bella and the Cullens have nothing to do with each other. Bella has lived in Forks her entire life, and knows about the existence of werewolves and vampires. Bella's mom died after giving birth to her, because of complications. Bella is best friends with the entire pack, including Paul and Leah). This is going to probably be a pretty short story, but give it a chance. This is my first fanfiction! Now on with the story...

BELLA'S POV:

I was stretched out on Jacob's living room floor with the rest of the pack, laughing my ass off, totally high on sugar after eating so many sour gummy worms. We were playing truth or dare like middle school girls at an ultra girly sleepover. It was hilarious to see Paul get so into our stupid game. It was him that gave Jacob _the _dare of the night with a serious look on his face. Gravely, he said, all humor disappearing from his face, "Jacob, I dare you to get into full drag (with the help of the girl of your choosing, of course), then come downstairs, model for us, and let us take tons of pictures."

A loud snort made it's way from me, despite my attempts to stop it. When Jacob started banging his head slowly against the couch behind him, we all started howling with laughter. Then he opened his eyes, looked at me pleadingly and said in his most persuading voice, "Bella, will you please be my fashion consultant? You're not cruel like the others and I know you'll actually be able to make me look like a passable woman. Please, with whatever you want most on top?"

My hard stare at my idiotic best friend didn't last long. A smile of defeat slipped onto my lips and Jacob pulled me into a crushing hug. Without a word of warning, he tugged me into a standing position, threw me into his arms, and bounded up the stairs to his attic. Jacob's attic was a place of wonder, mystery, and magic. Ever since I was a young girl, going on "spy missions" with Jacob up here on the sly, I'd been enthralled with it. Old, dusty trunks filled most of the attic, with only one medium sized window letting light in on the far wall. Pictures that had browned with age leaned against boxes here and there.

Jacob led me into the middle of the mess expertly and opened the trunk to his right, searching for clothes. Jackpot! We hit the mother load of clothes for dressing drag in. A beautiful dress was on top of the pile, beckoning Jacob to pick it up with its red winking sparkles. With a grin on my face, I said excitedly, "That's the one! It's perfect. Go on, take it out of the box and try it on, Jake!"

Jacob caught some of my enthusiasm and yanked the dress up. It truly was perfect. With spaghetti straps, and a long skirt, all sparkling red, I was almost jealous that Jacob got to wear it instead of me. After removing most of his clothes, my hulking giant of a best friend tentatively slipped the dress over his head and adjusted it. To some, this would be a hilarious thing to see and they wouldn't have been able to stop themselves from laughing their asses off. But I had learned a long time ago that Jacob was very touchy when it came to cross dressing. He had gotten quite mad at me when I laughed at the sight of him in a halter top and short shorts after the first time Paul had dared him to dress drag.

With the dress on, Jacob got comfortable on one of the flat topped trunks and pushed his long, black, silky hair out of his face so I'd be able to "paint" his face better. An air of professionalism around me, I whipped my makeup bag out of my large purse. After a few seconds of studying Jacob's angular, tanned face, I knew exactly which "paints" would look amazing on him. It took skill to transform a man into a woman with makeup alone, but I had been practicing for years. With a dainty brush of blush here and a quick swoop of black mascara there, soon Jacob began resembling a mighty pretty drag queen, if I do say so myself.

When I had finally finished my work on Jacob, he blinked, testing out how it felt to have mascara and eyeshadow on. Feeling a surge of joy at my success, I gave him a light peck on the nose, not daring to get close to anywhere else in fear of ruining his beautiful makeup. Quietly, I said with a soft look in my eyes, "Jacob...you looks are to die for. You're a true queen!"

Jacob grinned, grabbed my hand, and pulled me down the stairs behind him. The pack applauded when we stepped back into the living room. Quil shouted, eyes bright and sly, "They have arrived at last! The queen in drag and the king in jeans. What a wonderful pair they are!"

I snickered, then turned to examine Jacob fully in the bright light of the room. As my eyes traveled up his body, they grew wider and wider in amazement. Jacob didn't just look perfect, he looked downright smokin' sexy! I had never seen a hotter drag queen in my life. But I was the most stunned when I finally looked him in the eyes. Time literally seemed to slow. No matter how much I hate to use that old line, that is the only way I can think of to describe the feeling. My heart started working quadruple time, slamming against my rib cage, but not in a bad at all. Then everything, everyone else in the room in the room disappeared, except for startled looking Jacob Black.

JACOB'S POV:

It happened when Bella's eyes met mine. She became the sole person holding me to this strange world in a matter of seconds. Waves of ecstasy rolled through my veins, almost making me gasp aloud. I had just imprinted on my best friend since birth! Dazed, my hands reached out to stroke my new angel's beautiful face without me telling them to. Bella shut her eyes in pleasure at my touch. I had to be closer to her, close was nowhere near close enough. With one quick step, I closed the distance between us and kissed the beautiful being in front of me gently. Heaven was nothing compared to this. Kissing my angel, her pressed close against my chest, both of us submerged in the bliss of our first moments of our newly connected lives and souls.

A/N: Hope you liked this first chapter. Please comment and try to be gentle with me this time. I'm a newbie. Thank you.


End file.
